SNAKE
by darkwater-reflection
Summary: Like a snake, you can never guess what he's thinking...until he tells you. You can never guess when he's gonna attack...until it's too late.Like a snake, provoking him could prove......fatal.
1. Chapter 1

**SNAKE**

**Prologue:**

It's hard to champion the darkness without darkness creeping in…

Nara Shikamaru gazed off into the setting sun. The brilliant mix of pale pink, orange and blood red reflected off the water. It was the kind of beauty only nature could give off. He closed his eyes and felt the soft wind on his face. It was calm. Soothing.

"Oy! Shikamaru-kun!"

An intrusion in paradise. _I know who that is. _He thought bitterly. He turned around, annoyed.

"What?" He asked irritably, glancing at the sunny-haired, pony tailed girl. Her hands were on her hips, a small scowl on her face.

"Are you going to sit there all day long, daydreaming about who-knows-what?" Ino asked. "Come on! Asuma-sensei said training's done. It's time to go."

"You go ahead." He said, turning away from her. "I don't feel like meeting Chouji in the restaurant today."

After a few seconds, he heard her sigh. Then she gave a small chuckle. "Typical."

"What?" He whipped around again. She looked at him, head slightly cocked, one eyebrow raised.

"Either you're too lazy to go there or you really just want to stay out here and relax." She chuckled again. "Either way, you don't want to budge." She walked away. "Typical." He heard her say again. "Oh, well, see yah!"

He watched her run off. Then he laced his arms behind his head and leaned back on the grass. The sun was slowly sinking until it was but a small, blurred line on the horizon.

_That's what they all think. _He thought. _I'm lazy. The world's biggest loser. _He smirked. What the hell did he care?

_Let them think what they want to think. I don't care._

Darkness settled in.

_Or do I?_

Chapter 1: Master of Shadows 

Shikamaru watched blankly as the food slowly disappeared into Chouji's mouth. He had been friends with him for so long, his eating habits no longer grossed him out.

Ino was a different story.

"Honestly, Chouji!" She said, shaking her head. "Doesn't the fact that were out in public affect you at all? People are staring at you!"

He stopped eating and looked around. Sure enough, some people in the other tables were looking at him. He shrugged and resumed shoveling the food in.

"Don't bother," Shikamaru said. "It's hard to convince him to slow down, especially when he's eating."

She looked at him. Then she smiled and, lacing her hands together, rested her chin on them.

"Glad to see you decided to come." She said.

He shrugged. "Nothing else to do anyway."

"Uh-huh. So," she picked up her glass of water. "Care to train with me again tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "No way." He held up three fingers. "One: You're too whiny, two: You complain. A lot. And three: you're too wimpy. Hardly what I'd call the perfect training partner."

"Why you-!" Ino stood up from her seat and jumped on him.

Asuma shook his head. "And Ino was the one who was worried that we were in public." He said, watching Ino and Shikamaru wrestle it out on the floor.

Kakashi walked in. He stopped just a few feet shy of the rumble. He looked at them, then up at Asuma. "New training program?"

"I wish." He said, gesturing to the empty space next to him. Kakashi walked over and sat down.

"Knew I'd find you here." Kakashi said.

Asuma nodded. "So, is there something you want to talk about?"

"The main matches." Kakashi said in undertone. "Shikamaru's going to be in it, right?"

"Damn it, woman!" Shikamaru yelled. "Get off me!" With humongous effort, he managed to push her off. He stood up. "I'm outta here!"

He walked out the door, ignoring Ino's yells of, "Come back here, coward!" And "I'm not through with you!"

Outside the restaurant, he stopped by the window beside their table, listening to Kakashi and Asuma's conversation.

"Yeah, he'll be in it." He heard Asuma-sensei say. "Why?"

"I don't know…" Kakashi said. There was a short pause, then; "How do you think he'll do?"

Asuma chuckled. "Knowing him, he won't want to do it."

Shikamaru frowned and leaned closer.

"Why do you say that?"

"He'll say it's so troublesome. And he's also pissed off at the fact that he has to battle two opponents. He's not used to exerting so much effort."

"What if he does agree to fight? I mean, after all, he won't have much choice."

"Heh. I think he'll win, but he'll probably forfeit before he can be declared winner."

Shikamaru clenched his fist. He sounded so confident in there, like he had Shikamaru all figured out.

"Why would he do that?"

"That's the way he is." A short pause. "I like him. His got the potential to be a great ninja, but he lacks the determination."

"He's just too lazy."

_I don't need to hear any more of this._ He thought bitterly. He walked away.

Silently, Ino watched him leave. She knew he had heard what they said, and by the look on his face, he didn't like it one bit.

_I guess he's just getting sick of hearing what they're always saying about him. _She thought. _A loser. Lazy. Pathetic._

Slowly, the darkness of the night consumed him, until he was nothing more than a part of the darkness in the horizon.

"Hey."

Shikamaru looked up. Naruto was walking towards him. He stopped.

"What are you doing out so late?" Naruto asked. They started to walk together. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I-nothing. Just the usual. I could ask you the same question, though." He said, glancing sideways at him.

"I was out training." Naruto replied, lacing his arms behind his back. "The main matches are coming up, you know."

"Don't remind me." Shikamaru groaned. "You're lucky. You just have one battle. Me, I've got two. This is so troublesome."

"Heh." Naruto grinned and swatted him at the back. "Tough luck, pal. At least one of them is a girl. That ought to be easy."

"Don't think like that." he replied, rubbing the spot where Naruto had hit him. It was quite sore. "I happen to know a lot of females here can kick ass. One way or another."

"Yeah, well…"

The conversation slowly diminished. Naruto seemed extremely interested in the heavens above.

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

"Mm?"

"Just a question;" he said, still scanning the heavens. "What is it about the sky that interests you so much?"

"Wha-?"

"I mean; I always see you looking up at the clouds. It's like your head is in permanent "up" position."

"I don't know. I guess it's because I need an excuse not to talk."

"Jeez, be serious for once."

"Look who's talking."

Shikamaru looked up the clouds. It was a pretty cloudy night, heavy and humid. A sure sign that it was gonna rain.

Come to think of it…what did interest him so much up there?

_Maybe because it's so much like me. _he thought, deep in thought. _It so complex and offers so much questions, it makes you want to find out more about it._

_But you can't get close enough to it. It's so far. _

_So far away._

A/N: Copyright alert! Thanks to VFSNAKE for the idea for this fanfic title. Check out her stories, they are AWESOME!

Review please! Suggestions and comments are very much welcome. After all, we learn from failure, not from success.

_Arigato, minna-san!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Clarity**

Naruto opened his eyes as pale sunlight filtered through the windows. He sat up slowly. _Training time, _he thought sleepily.

He swung his legs over the bed and stood up. _Maybe a few more minutes of rest, _he thought, as a huge yawn nearly split his face in two. _I mean, I don't think this is good for my health anymore._

_Oh well…_

He put on his usual attire and, in secondswas out the door.

He wandered down the streets, no longer caring about where he was walking. After all, he had gone through this routine so many times, his feet knew where to go already.

"Hey."

Naruto looked up. Shikamaru was leaning on a wall, looking at him with the usual bored expression on his face.

Naruto simply nodded in response.

"You're out early."

"So are you." Naruto pointed out.

"Training." Shikamaru said simply. It was then that Naruto noticed the shadows spreading all around.

"Oh." Naruto said. Suddenly, he couldn't move. He looked at him, an annoyed expression on his face.

Shikamaru grinned. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." The shadows at Naruto's feet slowly drew back.

Naruto began to leave. Shikamaru fell into step with him.

"You know," Naruto began, "this is starting to become a habit."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever."

"Are you worried about the main matches?"

"More of annoyed. To be honest, I suddenly wish that I had lost on purpose."

"I know I'm worried." Naruto said. "I'll be up against Hyuga Neji. I used to think he would be pretty easy, but after Hinata battled him, I've had a change of opinion."

_Hinata. _The name rang through his head like a resounding bell. She was…not like other people. She was so quiet, shy and kind. Fragile too. She was like a…a…ceramic vase. So beautiful and intricate, but any sudden movements or too much force would cause her too shatter.

She had a certain air, a majestic aura, that compelled him to watch her. Many overlooked her, but with him, it seemed the exact opposite. She could stop him in his tracks by a simple look. Her laugh could cause his heart to skip a beat. Whenever she said his name, it made him feel…different.

A jolt of pain on his head brought him back to reality.

"Ouch! Jeez! What's the big idea?" He exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Are you even listening?" Naruto asked, looking irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, sure I was."

"Alright, what did I say about Neji just a few seconds ago?"

"That…he was a complete, cold-hearted jerk?" he guessed.

Naruto looked at him. "No, but that's some pretty good description. Where'd you come up with that?"

Shikamaru shrugged. He tuned out again, his thoughts wandering away.

She often wanted to know what she thought of him. Did she think he was lazy, like the other genins thought? A complete bore? A loser of sorts? It was times like this when he would give anything for the ability to read minds.

"Oy! Shikamaru!"

He stopped. Naruto was looking at him, a puzzled expression on his face. "Where are you going?"

Shikamaru looked around. They were already on the training grounds. "Oh. Sorry."

Naruto picked up his _kunai. _"Well, that's that. It looks like it's going to rain." He said, looking up. Sure enough, low, threatening clouds were hanging over their heads.

"I'm going home." He pocketed his _kunai_, then started to leave. Shikamaru watched him blankly. He didn't feel like going home.

Silently, the first jewels of rain started to fall, sprinkling him in a refreshing shower. He took that as a cue; he'd better get a move on.

He sighed and stood up. He didn't really give a damn if he got wet, but if he caught a cold on the night before the main matches, it would be serious trouble. He took one final look at his surroundings, scarred by their training. The marks where their _kunai_ had hit were clearly visible on the tree trunks.

It was really pouring when he had finally broken clear of the forest. The village was a peaceful sight. No one was outside to disturb its picture-perfect state. All was quiet, save the gentle pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the ground.

_Must be why I like it so much when it rains._

He walked past the buildings, noticing that a lot of them were jam-packed with people seeking shelter from the rain.

He went past the Ramen shop, knowing all-too well who was in it.

"Naruto!" Ino's voice rang out. "I swear; you're acting like Chouji!"

"Uh thr ell curz?"

"Eat or speak! You can only do one at a time!"

"Why don't you lay off him?" He heard Kiba's voice say. "He's entitled to embarrass himself."

Ino groaned. "Men."

"Anyway," Kiba continued. "I'm surprised Shikamaru isn't with you or Chouji. Don't you three usually hang out in restaurants?"

"I think he went to train."

Kiba scoffed. "You're not serious. He'd actually train? Highly impossible. You know how lazy he gets." Shikamaru heard Akamaru yip in agreement.

"He's not _that_ lazy!" Ino said defensively. "He's just…inactive."

"Same difference."

"Okay, okay, you may be right."

"Seriously," he heard Naruto speak up. "do you think he'd actually want to do the main matches tomorrow? Knowing him, he'll try to forfeit."

"I heard Asuma-sensei say the same thing." Ino said, her tone low. "He thinks Shikamaru will definitely win, but he'll forfeit before he can be declared winner."

"Why'd he do that?"

"He'd probably say that it's too troublesome to continue, or that it doesn't matter if he wins or loses…or something like it."

"He's the exact opposite of hothead over here." Kiba spoke up. "Plenty of talent, wasted on lack of determination."

Shikamaru clenched his fist tightly. They hardly knew him. And yet, they were acting like they had him all figured out. And it was starting to get on his nerves.

_I don't need to listen to this crap!_ He thought bitterly. _I'm outta here!_

He walked off, angrily splashing through the puddles.

Everyone was an exact replica of everyone else. They always judged by what they saw, never caring to take a closer look. Once they made their judgments, they would stick by it and firmly refuse to accept that they could be wrong.

He was trapped in a sea of faceless clones. Because that's all everyone was…

…save one.

He was jolted back to reality when he saw her. She was huddled up into a small bundle, shivering visibly from the cold the rain brought. Her dark violet locks were hanging straight down her face, like a curtain.

He stopped short, torn between two options. He could pretend he never saw her and just turn and walk away. After all, situations like this often led to other situations, which were troublesome.

On the other hand, she looked so miserable, his heart nearly broke, seeing her like this. He wanted to help her, hold her. Gather her soft, fragile figure into his arms and make her tell him her problems, so he could help remove them, or at least ease the pain they brought.

_I shouldn't intrude. _He told himself firmly. _She probably wants to be alone, and I'll respect that._

He shot one last glance at the small, shivering form, and his heart just melted.

"Aww, heck!" He growled, shoving his hands into his pockets. He couldn't just leave her in her misery.

He reached her huddled figure. She was definitely shivering violently, and Shikamaru couldn't tell if it was all because of the rain.

A small moan escaped her lips, and Shikamaru nearly cried out. What could possibly cause her this much pain?

He leaned closer. "You'll catch a cold out here." he said tenderly. She gasped in surprise and looked up hurriedly, her ivory eyes wide. She realized who it was and backed away.

"Shikamaru-kun." She murmured. "What are you d-doing out here?"

"I'd ask you the same question." He said lightly, sitting down next to her. "But since you asked first, I guess it's only fair that I answer. I was on my way home, that's all. How about you?"

"I…I…was just…being stupid." She said. "I should have gone in the moment it started to rain, but I couldn't face Otosama. Not after I embarrassed him during the Chuunin exam."

"Is that why you were crying?" he said softly. "You were remembering what happened?"

"Well…partly." She said, shifting her position. Suddenly, she winced.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"It's…nothing." She said, cradling her hands.

He frowned and grabbed her hands. She cried out in pain. His eyes grew wide as he examined her palms. They were red with blood, and there were cuts and bruises all over.

"Dammit woman! What did you do?"

She looked away. "I was just so angry at myself, I went to take it all out in training. I suppose I pushed myself too far."

"Why were you angry? I don't mean to pry, but I don't think that's a good reason to practically mutilate your hands."

Silence passed. Her face was heavily shaded by the shadows, so he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Suddenly, she looked up at him, her pearl eyes brimming with tears. He was taken aback.

"I'm such a failure, that's why!" she sobbed, clenching her fists. Her nails dug into her palms, opening up new wounds. "I'm so weak, I can't even make my father proud of me! I'm so weak, my younger sister is stronger than me! I'm so weak, I can't even see things the way they really are!"

She collapsed into sobs, and Shikamaru could no longer hold back. He enveloped her frail figure, holding her close.

She hardly seemed to notice. Instead, she just leaned on him, unable to carry her burdens alone any longer. She kept sobbing, and Shikamaru stroked her hair gently, murmuring her name over and over again.

Finally, she pulled away. "I'm sorry you had to put up with me."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He said, shaking his head. "It's alright with me."

She shook her head. "It must be so troublesome to have to put up with a childish girl and her silly imagination," She looked away and murmured, "about fairytales that will never come true."

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

"It's nothing. I just got so carried away in dreaming of a relationship with him, I failed to see the reality that was standing right in front of me. He likes someone else, and I only found it out after I got hurt. I'm so stupid…"

"Who are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"Naruto-kun." She said simply. "I liked him a lot, and I still like him. It's useless to hang on, I know. It'll just lead to more pain. More regrets. I don't know why I still hold on…"

Finally, she stood up. "I guess I'm lucky I have you as my friend, Shikamaru-kun. It's nice to have someone to talk to. Thank you." She bowed her head and, with a small smile, dashed off, disappearing in the heavy folds of the curtain of rain.

Shikamaru barely noticed. He just sat there, still. Unmoving. Finally, he stood up and, as if in a trance, made his way home.

…_as a friend._

…_I liked him a lot._

It became painfully clear now. He could never have her.

He could never have anyone. Because no one could know him. No one could understand him. He could see that with crystal clarity.

Perhaps it was partly his fault.

A/N: Yeah, I know. Confusing and sad. It just sort of came to me one night.

Alone. In my room. I was thinking: Doesn't Shikamaru-kun ever get fed up with people calling him lazy. Maybe he does, but he's just trying to keep it in.

The rest is history.

P.S: This'll just be a 3-chapter fic, so the next chapter is the final chapter. NeOw!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah, I know a lot of you guys think this story will bring you up short, but I promise that the ending will be somewhat…different. Hope that makes up for it.

Yayness! One of my fave authors reviewed.

Chapter 3: Descent of Darkness 

Shikamaru opened his coal-black eyes as the pale, morning sun shone brightly on his face.

"Dammit." He muttered, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. "Main matches today. I'm gonna hate this day, I just know it."

He shot a look at himself in the mirror. His face was really pale, and he saw the faintest traces of bags underneath his eyes. He sighed and turned away.

He walked down the steps slowly. Still three hours before the matches would start. For someone so lazy, he sure had a knack of getting up early.

Opening the door and stepping out onto the porch, he looked around and smiled. The day was sunny, yet a cool, crisp breeze kept it from being unbearably hot. He looked up. The clouds were nice. All things considered, it was a really perfect day…

…if you didn't count the fact that the matches were happening today.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and sauntered off, not really caring where his feet were taking him.

He stopped short. Hinata was standing on the rooftop of the Hyuga household. She was obviously training, moving around in soft, gently motions. She was so graceful, her fighting looked like dancing. Her movements reminded him of water, smoothly flowing, undisturbed.

Suddenly, he came back to reality. Biting his lip, he turned away.

_Stop dreaming, you idiot. _He thought bitterly. _She likes someone else, remember? Stop fantasizing about her. You'll only get hurt._

_Too late. I'm already hurt._

He knew he had to let her go, but she made that virtually impossible. Like a gentle enchantress, she cast a spell over him that kept him forever attached to her.

"Shikamaru-kun?"

He stopped and looked back. She was at the edge of the roof, looking at him concernedly.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her tone worried.

"Of course." He said, arching an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"You look…worried. And…sad."

He shook his head. "Don't worry," he said, attempting a smile so she would stop worrying. "I'm perfectly alright."

She smiled happily, and Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat. "I'm glad." She said, standing up.

Suddenly, she started to wobble. Unable to regain her balance, she started to topple forward. She didn't utter a sound, but the fear and surprise on her face spoke loud enough.

Shikamaru dashed forward, willing his legs to go faster.

Then, he saw her fall safely into the arms of someone else.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" she seemed shocked. Then, a crimson line appeared across her face. She smiled. "A-arigato, Naruto-kun. I-I…"

He smiled back, still holding her in his arms.

"You really should be more careful, Hinata-chan."

She blushed deeper as Naruto knelt down and gently placed her into a sitting position.

They looked so happy together.

Shikamaru turned away, trying to ignore the pain that burned in his heart. Trying to endure the painful sound of his heart breaking, once again, into tiny fragments.

He silently left them, melting into the shadows. The only things that didn't hurt him. The only things that protected him.

* * *

"I don't know who I am anymore," he muttered softly to his reflection. "I'm getting darker than I was before, and I don't know why."

He peered into the surface of the lake, as if looking for some explanation. "Is it because I control darkness?"

He shook his head. "No. I championed the darkness a long time ago."

He looked up as the flares lit up the sky. The matches were about to start. He sighed and got up. He really didn't want to go through all this.

* * *

He smiled as he watched Naruto run around the stadium, blowing kisses to the crowd. Naruto had pulled off a stupendous win, managing to turn the tables on Hyuga Neji, with the help of the Kyuubi, of course.

He sighed and blew the bangs that were sticking to his forehead. There were still a few matches before his turn.

_Hmm, _he thought, _looks like Uchiha Saauke isn't here yet. I wonder…_

Suddenly, his head snapped up as he heard Kankarou say, "I'll forfeit my match too."

_Wha-?_

"Alright, then," he heard Temari say, "I guess it's my turn."

She took out that big fan of hers and waved it. Torrents of wind gusted out, and everyone raised their arms to cover their faces. She jumped onto her fan and slowly descended into the stdium.

_I didn't expect this!_

The crowd was getting uneasy and whispers started to break out, seeing as he wasn't making any effort to get down and fight.

"Come on, Shikamaru!" Naruto said, laying his hands on his shoulders. "They're waiting for you!"

"I didn't know I'd…you can't expect me to…" Shikamaru's stuttering efforts were in vain. With a final "Go!" Naruto pushed him, sending him toppling over the edge.

The moment he hit the ground, he could feel bits of litter hitting his face.

_Damn Naruto! _He thought, trying to ignore to rubbish pelting his face. After all, it didn't hurt so much as the fact that they were doing it.

She grinned. "Won't attack first, eh? Alright then," she took out her fan and, holding it over her head, dashed forward. "Then I will!"

She slammed it down, stirring up a huge dust cloud. The crowd gasped.

She smiled smugly. The dust settled and shock registered on her face to find out that he wasn't there.

"Oy! Have some respect. I'm, like, way up here."

He was standing on his _kunai, _which he had stuck in the wall.

She gritted her teeth and raised her fan again. He jumped away before she could clobber him.

_Tch! _He thought, leaning against the tree trunk. _I really don't want to do this right now. If possible, I'd do the whole thing fast, just to save me the trouble. _

"Hiding now, are you?" she called, resting the fan on her shoulder. "Typical. What else would you expect from a loser like you?"

He frowned, trying not to let her words get to him.

She swung her fan down, fanning the wind towards his hiding place in huge gusts.

He raised his arms protectively, but the force of the wind was so intense that it cut at the trees around him and at his skin.

_Think, _he told himself calmly. _I can't attack her directly because the wind would just hurt me. And keeping distance would also be dangerous. _

He placed all his fingers together, and immediately, the crowd quieted down.

_Probably wondering what kind of seal I'm doing. _He thought, a little amused. Almost everyone mistook that little habit of his as a special kind of seal. They were often disappointed when they found out that it was just to help him concentrate.

"If you're not going to do anything," she yelled loudly, "then you're just wasting my time!"

She opened up her fan and held it up, dashing forward in the process.

"Die!" she screamed, swinging it down, like a knife. Suddenly, she stopped short.

"The problem with you," he said calmly, waving his arm. She copied his action. He grinned. "you talk too much."

_Of course! _She thought, mentally kicking herself. _I forgot about his shadow bind technique! _

His smiled disappeared. He glared at her, reaching behind his back. She copied his action as well, a look of panic on her face.

At the same time, he scanned the audience out of the corner of his eye. Hinata was sitting in the back row, her face shining with a smile of awe and acknowledgement. She noticed him looking at her, and her smile widened. His heart nearly stopped, and he almost forgot what he was doing here.

Then, he heard them. The whispers.

"He's going to forfeit. He doesn't want to go through all the trouble of weakening her."…Asuma-sensei…

"Too bad. He's got so much talent. He's just wasting it on his laziness."…Kakashi- sensei…

"It's a shame he's lazy. He really needs to work on that."…Kurenai-sensei…

"I'm telling you, Ino. He's going to forfeit. He doesn't want to go through with the match anymore. Too exhausting. Too troublesome."…Chouji…

They thought they knew him. Why did they act like that? Why were they looking down on him? And…why was he so different? So darker? This wasn't him. This wasn't him.

An angry, hopeless scream flew from his throat, cutting off the noises coming from the audience. The silence was deafening. Too much.

* * *

Shikamaru snapped out of it. He felt like he had just woken up from a dream of sorts. Something caught his eye, and he looked up.

It was the body of some girl with blonde hair. She was covered in blood, and it looked like some bones were broke. He felt a little sorry for her. She must have felt a lot of pain.

He looked around. He was surrounded by people, and he had no idea why. They were so silent, so still. And they looked…shocked. Surprised. Scared.

Someone was running towards him.

Asuma-sensei… 

He reached him, and he looked confused. Like there was something that was disturbing him.

"Shikamaru, why?"

Why…what? 

The crowd was starting to stir again. Whispered conversation broke out. He couldn't shake off the heavy feeling of fear that was hanging in the atmosphere.

He looked up, searching for _her. _Her pale eyes were wide in shock, and she looked so…scared. Her eyes were screaming at him.

'You're not who I thought you were.'

Tears began to well up in his eyes.

'You didn't know me, then. You never did.'

Her eyes read it, and she turned away.

Why was she so scared?

For some reason, he glanced down at his hands…

…which were covered in blood.

He understood now. It all made sense.

_I lost control…_

He allowed the darkness to descend on him…

…while a piece of his soul tore away and went screaming down to his darkened hell.

After all, it's impossible to champion the darkness…

…without the darkness creeping in.

-End-

A/N: Sooooo sleeeeepyyyy……..

What did you think of that ending? I might make more ShikaHina fics though…

You never know…


End file.
